The Original Kiss
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Klaine. We all know how the kiss went down between Kurt and Blaine in "Original Song." But contrary to what we believe, that's not how their first kiss was originally scripted to happen.


_(A/N: I. EFFING. HATE. MY. BRAIN. I wasn't supposed to do this now, even if I wrote it in around two hours. I was supposed to do it like, WHEN I CAME BACK. Not now, at almost 5 in the freaking morning AGAIN 'cuz I have to go to church in seven hours and I haven't slept!_

_Back to this Klaine one-shot -which will probably be a failure like all of my Klaine fics-. You see, all of us Klainers saw the "Kliss", and we all know how it went down, we all probably know the freaking dialogue by heart by now... but a few days ago, the Tumblr community found out that it wasn't originally scripted like that. I don't know the deal behind this, but someone got hold of the ORIGINAL production script for the episode "Original Song," and the scene of the "Kliss" was a lot different than what we saw on our TV/laptop screens. So, to those of you who haven't seen the two pages that the scene lasts, I BRING THEM TO YOU! Besides, I promised someone some fluff with another pairing, but I'm afraid I won't have it before I leave. SO THIS IS FOR HER!_

_ Enjoy, people! BTW, _Glee_ doesn't belong to me. It belongs to RIB. And even though I LOVE how the scene in the episode was, I kinda really, REALLY wanna know how this one would've looked. ENJOY!)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Original Kiss<strong>

Kurt was sitting at a table from the Senior Commons at Dalton, bedazzling the small casket he'd gotten for Pavarotti. Poor guy… Kurt would've done anything to keep him from dying. He missed the _tweet, tweet_ in his room every morning, the tweeting that in his mind meant _Good morning, Kurt!_ But he should've known it. Birds didn't live that long to begin with… but he still felt like his time with his dear Pavarotti had been cut short all of a sudden.

At least he'd been able to sing an eulogy to pay him his respects. _Blackbird_ had been heartbreaking for him to sing, but it was a small price compared to losing Pavarotti.

He looked up when he heard Blaine's voice say, "What's that?"

He had a smile on his face, and he looked as dreamy as ever, but right now, Kurt was not in the mood to fan-girl over the guy he was in love with. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," he added, heaving a sigh.

"Well, finish up," Blaine said, leaning against a chair in front of Kurt. "I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"Do tell," Kurt said, smiling a little, already imagining Blaine's answer would be some Pink or Katy Perry.

"_Candles,_ by Hey Monday," Blaine answered, completely surprising Kurt. And the boy showed his surprise with an open mouth.

"I'm impressed!" he responded, feeling slightly proud. "You're usually so Top-Forty. Someone's been listening to satellite radio." He added the little bit with as much affection as he platonically could.

"I just wanted something a little more _emotional_." Blaine leaned both of his arms on the chair, and neither of them made any eye contact for a while.

Kurt bit his lip and looked at the craft supplies in front of him. He was wondering why Blaine had chosen _him_ specifically to sing with at Regionals. It wasn't a chance he was going to pass, no, but Blaine could've chosen any of the other Warblers. So why him? He decided to just ask Blaine and get some straight answers once and for all.

"Why did you pick me to do this song with?"

Blaine suddenly glanced at him, his smile faltering. Then he shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I don't know," he said. "We had so much fun when we did _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ over Christmas."

Kurt stood up and headed towards the piano, remembering the bittersweet moment when they'd sung the dang flirty duet. Kurt remembered it as the first moment when Blaine led him on, when he thought Blaine actually felt the same way he did about him, only to realize months later that the other boy just wanted to be friends. He sat down on the bench, recalling how Blaine had played a few of the keys. The lead singer of the Warblers followed him to the piano.

"Was that it?" Kurt asked, because he wanted to know _everything_. He was tired of having to figure things out on his own and then be wrong.

"And I thought our voices would mesh well together," Blaine said, sitting down next to him. He put his fingers on the keys and softly pressed one or two.

"Anything else?" Kurt demanded in a tone that told Blaine to just get whatever the heck he was doing over with.

He turned to look at the other boy, only to see Blaine was already staring straight back at him.

"There is a moment, Kurt," he began, swallowing nervously. "There is always a moment when suddenly a light bulb goes on," he said.

_What kind of light bulb?_ Kurt wanted to ask, but decided against it.

Blaine kept going. "A moment when you look at someone differently…"

_Wait, what is he talking about? _Kurt seriously didn't want to get his hopes up, but really, did Blaine mean what Kurt thought he meant?

"When your heart expands…"

Kurt held back a smile—wasn't Blaine supposed to 'not be good at romance'? Because that was the cheesiest line he'd ever heard.

"When you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are!'" Blaine exclaimed happily, taking a deep breath, his eyes buried in Kurt's. "'I've been looking for you _forever_.'"

Kurt felt tears stinging at his eyes, and he blinked to keep them back. He didn't believe in God, but he was praying to whatever omniscient being in the heavens that this was no joke, that he wasn't imagining things.

Blaine suddenly scooted closer to Kurt, and he put his hand over the one Kurt had at his side on the piano bench.

"Watching you do _Blackbird_ this week… that was a moment for me…" Blaine looked down before glancing back up at Kurt. "About you."

Kurt kept blinking; blinking faster and harder and his eyes must've been so red and wet but _Blaine freaking Anderson had had a moment about __**him**_. Blaine opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out, like he couldn't find the right thing to say.

"Y-you move me, Kurt…"

Kurt's eyebrows rose up, and he breathed in again, trying to calm the overflow of emotions running through his entire body.

Blaine looked down at him, "And I would have an excuse to spend a lot more time with you," and then he looked at Kurt once again, drinking in his eyes, his lips, his face, his _everything_. Kurt felt a small smile playing at his mouth, and he wanted to laugh joyfully—but suddenly Blaine was leaning in, slowly, his eyes glued to Kurt's, giving him time to stop him to pull away if he wanted to, but he didn't.

And then Blaine's lips were on his.

Blaine _freaking_ Anderson was _kissing_ him.

He hadn't noticed, but one of Blaine's hands (the one he'd held Kurt's with) was on his cheek, running his thumb over the skin. Kurt's eyes were slightly open, and he couldn't help but close them at the feeling of Blaine's eyelashes against his cheek, oh _God_, those _eyelashes…_

Kurt inhaled sharply, his right hand opening and closing on reflex, as if to tell him, _Nope. You're not dreaming. _He then felt Blaine starting to pull away, and he realized that he hadn't done absolutely _anything_. He hadn't kissed Blaine back, and maybe that was the reason why this gorgeous boy was pulling away now. Kurt couldn't have that. He had waited way too long for this and he was so not letting the moment end so soon.

His left hand immediately rose to Blaine's face, pulling him closer, _needing him closer,_ telling him that yes, this was so, _so_ okay with him, and if he could kiss Blaine forever, he would, he totally would, his lips pressed even more firmly to Blaine's…

But they had to (reluctantly) pull apart—stupid need of breathing. They stared at each other longingly, their eyes darting from the other's eyes to their lips and back again. Kurt's hand dropped on the keys, causing the sound to ripple through the silence, along with their harsh breaths, their gasping, their sighs of disbelief. Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's cheek for another moment before finally letting it fall, using it to run it through his face at the same time he laughed nervously yet giddily.

"We should… practice," Blaine said, sighing and putting on his dapper, 'let's get to work' look.

Kurt wasn't done, though. In fact, he was feeling a little bold, what with such a _kiss_… So, smiling cockily, he let out on a harsh breath, "I thought we were."

And that was the last thing any of them said before they lunged at each other for their official second kiss.


End file.
